


Dream

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Loss, Dom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: "...are you sure that you want this? That you're ready for this?""Yes. I do. I am. I promise.Please, Dean."





	

Cas kneaded her hands in her lap, anxiety and exhilaration coursing through her. She silently watched as her boyfriend opened his car door, walking slowly up to the shady motel's lobby.

She chewed on her bottom lip, her hand flying up to her mouth as she tasted blood. She cursed to herself before exhaling loudly, her entire body trembling.

She let her eyes close, her imagination running wild in the empty car.

Cas screamed as she heard a knock on the car window, her heart pumping incredulously fast. She swung the door open, pushing Dean out of the way as he smiled guiltily. 

"You didn't have to do that, you ass."

Dean grabbed Cas's hips, a hint of concern lighting up his emerald eyes.

"Oh come on, Cas. Any other time and you would have been laughing..."

He trailed off as he lightly pushed Cas against the car, his eyes scanning the girl's features.

"...are you sure that you want this? That you're _ready_ for this?"

Cas took a slow breath, staring at her feet. Dean put a finger under her chin, raising her gaze.

"Cas-"

"-Yes. I do. I am. I promise."

She flashed a small but sincere smile, her eyes lighting up. Dean hesitated a few moments, still scanning the girl's face.

"Please, Dean."

Dean's eyebrow raised, his lips contorting into a wide smirk.

"Please what, Cas?"

Cas stayed silent, her eyes falling to the ground again.

Dean pushed himself against her, trapping Cas's frail body between his and the car. He lowered his face, his lips next to her ear, his hand traveling to her neck. He tightened his grip underneath of her chin, her breaths shallow and fast.

"Please.. 'Take me into that room and ravage my body?'"

Cas shut her eyes tightly as hunger radiated from her ear.

"'Riddle my clear, pale skin with blotches of purple and black?'"

Dean smiled into her hair as he listened to Cas's breathing.

"'Fuck me until I bleed?'"

"Y-yes..." Cas choked out, words muffled. Her face turned bright red as she buried her lips against Dean's shoulder.

Dean tightened his grip on Cas's neck, pushing her mouth upwards into the air.

"You need to say it. Tell me what you want Cas."

The sternness of his voice rang throughout her body.

"I need...I need you..." 

Dean chuckled softly, once, his thumb roughly pushing up the right side of her jaw.

"Cas."

She swallowed hard, her mind swarming with all of the things she could say, her lips searching for the least shameful.

"Dean, I need you to...push me onto that bed," Cas opened her eyes, blinking through her hazy tears. "and fuck me until I cry, whether from pain or pleasure."

Dean tore his hand from Cas's neck, placing both of his hands on either side of her hips.

He cautiously dipped a finger past the waistband of her tight jeans, Cas's hand stopping his motion immediately.

"Dean, not out her-"

"-Keep your mouth shut."

Cas hesitated for a brief moment, her hand slowly moving from his.

"Take them off."

Cas shook her head, her face buried in Dean's shoulder.

Dean re-placed his hand on Cas's neck, pulling her face away from him.

"You don't get to say no."

She looked up into his eyes, motionless.

"Do it."

Cas slowly let her fingers drift to the fastening on her jeans, watching as Dean's eyes shifted from her face to her hands.

She unclipped the button with ease, and with shaky fingers she brought the zipper down to the bottom. Cas closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, shameful of the idea that she was undressing herself in a motel parking lot.

"You're not finished yet. All the way off."

Dean took a step backwards, removing his hands from her hips as she folded her arms over her stomach.

"D-Dean-"

Dean brought his hand to her face, hard. She gasped, and her eyes shot open as her own hand flew to her face, rubbing her cheek.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut. The jeans. Off. _Now._ "

Cas wordlessly gripped the waistband of her jeans, letting them slide to her ankles. She bent down, slipping off her shoes before she stepped out of the fabric, throwing the denim to the side.

Cas focused her gaze on the ground before closing her eyes again. Her skin lit up with goosebumps, the cold air attacking her bare skin.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, picking Cas up as she folded her legs around his back. He carried Cas to the door of the motel room, taking out his key and sliding it into the lock.

She sighed as the warmth of the room encased her frigid body, hearing the door close behind them.

Cas groaned as her back was thrown against the wood, her eyes widened as she arched her body. Dean pinned her arms above her head, the sounds of her pain resonating throughout the room.

Dean took a few steps back, slipping his tee shirt over his head as Cas sank to the floor.

"Stand up."

Cas nodded and put her hands out in front of her, pushing her body up as she struggled to straighten her back.

"Take off your shirt."

Cas brought her trembling hands to the hem of her shirt, lifting the fabric as she moaned in pain. She carelessly threw her shirt to the side, her hands resting on the small of her back.

"Turn around."

Cas turned to face the door, her hands falling to her sides as Dean approached her. He placed a steady hand over her spine, watching her face contort as she bit her lips.

He leaned forward to her ear, applying pressure with his hand. She moaned out, her knees getting weak as she struggled to stay standing.

"It's already starting to bruise." He whispered, before wrapping his arms around her waist. He picked up her fragile body, groans spilling out of her mouth.

Cas blinked her eyes quickly, ridding herself of the blurry tears. Dean set her down on her feet at the foot of the bed, the pair facing one another in silence.

Dean gave an encouraging smile, breaking character for just a second before slamming her down onto the bed, the back of her thighs cutting into the footboard.

She screamed as the wood cut into her skin, her body curling up as she hugged her legs to her chest.

Dean shuddered as Cas's scream rang out, his hands reaching out for the bedposts to catch himself. He stood there for a moment, catching his breath as a wet circle apeared on the front of his pants. He climbed onto the bed behind Cas, looking down to see the blood slowly oozing from the cuts.

Cas hugged her legs tightly, her fingernails digging into her skin as the feelings within her body conflicted.

Dean dragged her body to the headboard, placing her head on a pillow as he sat at the foot of the bed.

He gently spread her legs apart, his nails digging into the skin as she made soft groans through her tears. Dean placed his head between her legs, his fingers holding her soaked panties to one side as he placed his mouth against her labia.

She squealed as he bit and licked her skin, her back arching off of the bed. Dean groaned as he watched the effect pain had on her body, her hands clenched into fists as satisfaction dripped from her lips.

Dean reached his tongue out to taste her, using calming strokes to lap up all of the liquid.

He removed his head from between her legs, shutting them as he looked to her tear-stained face.

"Cas, are you okay?"

Cas slowly nodded, crossing her arms over her stomach as she looked down to the blood-stained sheets.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

Dean silently laid down next to her on the bed, pulling her head to his chest as he examined her back. He reached his hand out, rubbing circles onto her skin as she cried into his chest.


End file.
